


I'm Late, I'm Late, For a Very Important Date

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose





	I'm Late, I'm Late, For a Very Important Date

I'm Late; I'm Late, For a Very Important Date

By PattRose

________________________________________  
Blair went running out of his office at the University. He was going to be late at the rate he was going. He'd promised Jim he would be on time. _Shit! shit! shit!_ He flew out to the parking lot and got into his car and two guesses who didn't want to start up? That's right, old Bertha herself. Again, Blair started cussing to himself. _Fuck! fuck! fuck!_

Blair ran back into the building and asked his TA if she could give him a jump. She stared at him oddly and he said, "I mean, my car." She laughed and said, "Oh, sure, I have cables." 

They both went out and she pulled her car over to his and they got it hooked up and Blair got in to see if he could get it started up. He turned his key and it started right up. _Hot damn,_ Blair thought. _Things might work out all right after all._ Blair looked down at his watch and realized he might make it after all. 

This was such an important night for Jim. He was getting an award, not that Jim put that much stock into awards, but this one might help get a new job opened up for helping victims of abuse. Blair believed in this more than he did a lot of things. He'd helped Jim write up all of the proposals when Jim had asked about them. Now to think he might not make it, made him physically ill. 

Blair realized he had forgotten to change his clothes; it was a suit and tie affair. This was important. So, he asked Mandy if she could watch his car while it was running so he could change. Mandy said, "Change into what?" She laughed alone; Blair seemed to have lost his sense of humor. She said, "Sorry, Blair, go, I'll watch the car." 

Blair ran in, stripped and got his new suit on that he bought for this occasion alone. He looked in the mirror and saw that he looked pretty darn nice in it. Jim would be surprised and would also approve.

Going back out to his car, he was happy to see that it was still running. _Thank goddesses for that,_ Blair thought. He thanked Mandy and got in and took off for the hotel. 

Blair hit every red light in town and the traffic was terrible. He looked down at his watch again and realized he was late. _Oh god please let my watch me wrong,_ Blair said to himself. He would rather die than miss out on seeing Jim receive this award. 

But the gods weren't smiling on him today. He was already one hour late and still not there. Blair had no idea why he was even going to bother showing up, once it was all over with. Jesus, he felt crappy about this. Blair loved Jim more than life itself. Wouldn't you think he could make it to this one award ceremony for once? 

As he pulled up in front of the building, Blair could see everyone from Major Crimes milling around Jim out in front of the building. Everyone was talking to Jim and patting him on the back. Not only was Blair late, but also the whole thing was over. Blair couldn't believe his luck. And how would Jim ever get over this or forgive him? 

As he walked up to them, Connor said, "Sandy, so glad you could join us." Laughing Rafe said, "Are you ever on time for anything, Sandburg?" 

"So Sandburg," Simon said, "why didn't you call and let us know you'd be so late?" 

Jim looked over at his lover and saw the look in his eye and knew that Blair was on the verge of a panic attack. Jim walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Blair, I told you it was at 2:00, but it really doesn't start until 4:00. Relax, we have plenty of time." 

Blair reared back and slugged Jim as hard as he could. God, that pissed him off. Jim started laughing and said, "Chief, if you could be on time, I'd never have stooped to that. 

"Jim," Blair said, Sentinel quiet, "I love you, and I'm really proud of you. And I also am never going to forgive you for this. Don't expect any sexual favors ever again." 

Jim started laughing as Simon headed over to them. Simon said, "What's going on? Or do I not what to know?" 

"Jim is going to get the shit kicked out of him later, sir." Blair said coldly. "Other than that, nothing is happening." 

Jim was still laughing as they started piling into the building. Connor walked up to Blair and said, "Sandy, I'm so glad you did make it. He wanted you here so badly. It wouldn't have been the same without you." 

"Thanks Connor." Blair said, "From now on, I'll try to be on time for things. I'm so sick of being late for everything." 

As they walked into the building, Blair said, "Man, you are 'so' not going to get it tonight." 

The awards went off as planned and Jim was very proud. He thanked everyone he worked with by mostly his partner, Blair Sandburg. Blair was just sitting there with is mouth open when Jim got back to the table. 

"You're going to catch flies, Blair." Jim said laughing. 

Everyone congratulated Jim after the dinner and ceremony and he and Blair went to his truck and climbed in for the ride home. Blair looked over to his side and said, "Jim, I'm really proud of you. I mean that. You're everything I would want in a son, father, boyfriend or friend." 

Jim pulled over to the side of the road and took Blair into his arms and held him tight. Jim was very choked up over this. _Man,_ Jim thought, _I'm turning into such an old softie._

Jim said, "Blair will you show my how much you love me when we get home?" 

"Hurry it up, Jim." Blair said, "Or we'll be late, we'll be late, for a very important date." 

They both laughed as they climbed the stairs and Blair could tell him how it was good to be slower sometimes. He'd drive Jim nuts with want. They kissed and Blair and Jim both knew that things wouldn't get better than this. 

The end


End file.
